Users have traditionally called service technicians to fix issues within their buildings (e.g., house, apartment, office). For example, a user who notices that a component (e.g., sprinkler head) of a fire suppression system is leaking may call a service technician to come out to resolve the issue, which may involve replacing the leaky sprinkler head. With regard to such issues, users have been responsible to manage warranties for various components that are included in buildings, such as warranties covering materials (e.g., shingles, flooring materials), fixtures (e.g., lighting fixtures, plumbing fixtures), and appliances (e.g., washer, dryer, refrigerator).